HaloME: The Aurora Ascent
by Evident Disaster
Summary: This is too much of a description to write about on the outside, please read the description on the inside, that's all i can say. Halo/and a few other universes, not many. Re-evaluating,cancelled...
1. Chapter 1

Halo/ME: The Aurora Ascent

The UCAF had arrived in the galaxy, so what happens when there's another human faction calling itself the Human Systems Alliance? This is about having both powers of the galaxy in the same place, the UCAF/HSA facing each other with critical views and the consequences to their differing ideologies, the UCAF and UNSC now have a lot more on their plate, with pirates and fools who bow down to aliens. (Yes this follows the similar story line of this story, as in it follows Era of Contravene up until the near end.) **Read the BOLD for important notes and notices for this story!**

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Sins of the past strewn across the future

UCAF chronological data- ACCESS GRANTED

Date of admission- Published 2221- Updated 2521- Modified 2555

/Memo/ -Dr Valerie E Haley  
>To those who read this chronological archive of the UCAF you may require to read the UCAF foundation records and past ICA records in order to understand this, please note that all archives were accessed and modified by me, and any confidential data seen may or may not be factual as there have been continuity issues through the UCAF archives since 2399. All data regarding specific structures and organisations will be recorded in their own separate sections, please also note that this shares archived data on past organisations and records involving the military, economic and historic events and timelines. This information must not be allowed to fall into unwarranted hands due to the sensitivity of the information.<p>

To those who read this, the future is not set, however the past is, heed this warning, and do not make the same mistakes… Semper Fi.

/END/

Index Archives

Factions: Note that some may not exist while others may have disbanded

In the beginning of the new colonies of the Nova Stratus region, there were over 80 known factions in control of the region of space; throughout 2221 the UCAF recorded the 8 main power factions:

Pop: 46 billion, 890 worlds, unknown amount of systems

Imperial Arcadian Empire: The Arcadian Empire was once built over the ruins of a past race that utilised space FTL teleportation; the Arcadians decided to ignore trying to understand the super advanced technology and simply accepted it as a gift from fate. The Empire structured itself on militaristic and imperial beliefs since the early 5th century when the first Arcadians witnessed the first king travel through the gateways with his armies to ascend into godhood. It wasn't until much later that it was discovered to be a teleporter and began to spread news of the new king, and thus over 500 years the Arcadian Empire has stretched far even though not being FTL capable, it encompassed over 172 planets and 5 dozen systems by 2225.

Human Unification Organisation: This faction of power was infamous through the Nova Stratus records as being completely immoral in practices with medicine and genetic manipulation, especially through the early 24th century. The Human Unification was a movement and ideal based on a single mind and body, not literally but metaphorically it meant to bring the human race under one banner and to bring the colonies to improve themselves by adapting their beliefs of improvement through health and genetics, their beliefs were well met, but not widely accepted. The HUO began expansion just 75 years before 2225, it reached over 93 worlds, but had severe restrictions due to non-FTL abilities, but it could communicate to other planets through a unique technological device found on their planet, this communication allowed access to dozens of worlds, but made things arduous as it took years to convince many, and those with them were not as loyal as they had yet to show themselves until 2225.

Imperial Orussian Imperium: The Imperium of the Celestial Tundra is what Orussia essentially means, the Orussians had been formed during the 8th century and continued to evolve into the state that it is, however it is unique due to its amazing bit of genetic evolution. The Orussian people originate on their world of Icarus, frozen tundra of a planet, but they live in underground super cities constructed millennia before their existence, it was said that their gods shaped and created them to do their will. The Orussiuan people were initially suspected to have been cloned, on closer inspection that rumour had become somewhat true, in the earliest days the ICA found that the Orussians were using an alien technology that allowed them to be cloned at nearly instant speeds, it aged the clones to a certain degree before releasing them as perfect replicas, however in the years the Orussians phased out the use of clones as there was no longer a need. Orussian space from records indicated that they possessed 123 worlds.

Independent Colonial Coalition: ICC was not only a formidable power during the early colonial era, but the fact that they had the largest coalition of planets was frightening. The ICC had formed during the late 9th century as the planet of Callistan began to advance; the Callistians had unified and advanced rapidly in technology and science putting their beliefs in religion behind for idealised morals and ethics and beliefs which suited their society. The Callistians recruited a number of neighbouring systems through talk and began to advance into modern 21st century technology by early 11th century, they had covered the areas of technology faster than that of earth, however during the period which became known as the 'colonial age' the Coalition fell apart at the seams as many new colonies wished for independence. For 400 years the ICC was engrossed in civil strife and war, and eventually it fell into a dark age of space. ICC did not reform until late 18th century and only during the 19th did it fully recover to begin again with efforts to reconnect with lost ties. The ICC first developed AI in 2101, and created cybernetics in 2021. ICC planets numbered roughly 180 worlds, however many factions that splintered decreased the numbers down to 50.

Neo Koslovic Separatists: NKS was formed about the same time the ICA was formed and was kept marginally controllable, the NKS however had many flaws in ideals and beliefs and most of the reform was half hearted corrections that worked well to suit certain colonies to join, the efforts it took the NKS to form was staggering and highly costly, the NKS did not survive with its neo communist beliefs as it died out in early 2312. Planets under NKS influence were roughly 45.

United Republic of Calisto: URC was amazingly the wealthiest faction out of the Nova Stratus factions and it was the most developed faction surpassing the ICC, but it was not as expansive as the ICC or the IAE, it took the efforts of the Calisto Strata Cluster 400 years to get to a fully developed point and the URC required to buy most of the FTL technology from the ICC when they encountered each other during the late 18th century. URC was initially 30 systems and 130 worlds but developed heavily into 80 systems and 210 worlds by the end of the 23rd century.

Arian Systems Movement: ASM was notoriously a heavy left hand fascist ruled dictatorship, Arian Molvic was an imperialist ruler who believed heavily in the strength of his people, but also his blood, he was supposed to have died during the 17th century, however with certain technology he had managed to stay alive and active, his rule had been nearly absolute, if it weren't for the many new factions which opposed him during the rise of the 19th century where the ICC and the many rebellion forces began to push forwards with a war on his rule, he was not killed until a single 4 man team infiltrated his palace and managed to slay him in 2332. Number of planets under recorded history is unknown…

Independent Colonial Alliance: ICA was the foremost impressive force of Nova Stratus region because of its FTL and colonisation ability, the ICA formed in 2225 with its position on Anomia and 12 new colonies, it began to garner support over the whole region boasting new technologies from an empire far away on a planet called earth, and thus the ICA began integration in a short 25 years. It continued to expand until it was stopped by the ICC and the IAE during the late 23rd century. The ICA formed 80 worlds and moved upwards since.

Races: This must remain absolutely confidential for the security of the human race and beyond it

Fenrisson: An indigenous species connected to the world of Valence, their discovery was not made until the 15th century by ICC colonial explorer ships. The Fenris have no intentions to join the human race as they had lived in isolation for many millennia, the ICC did not attempt to force borders open and simply remained passive. The Fenris race did not join the human race until late 2400s where the planet suffered a disastrous famine caused from heat of the local star, it had a minor solar flare which lasted 3 months and destroyed over 60% of crops and caused heavy instability in the planet's ecosphere.

Timeline: 2250-2350

ICA formation in Nova Stratus was welcomed by many, the formation of the first new faction since the HUO centuries earlier, the ICA formed with the intent to bring a democratic social order and wealth to the worlds of Nova Stratus, its 110 ships and 1.1 million colonists met with the first Anomians who lived on the new capital and integrated the pre-space capable race into its own. The ICAF was later formed in 2263 in order to defend against possible raids from pirates and slavers.

ICC and the ASM began a conflict when the planet of Vekta was invaded by ASM forces, the ICC responded with a massive fleet strike and soon the far western regions of the Nova Stratus region was engrossed in a war of attrition, it would not end until late 2341.

URC and HUO form a pact of trade in order to maximise their economic standing as the ICC colonial conflict progressed, the pact would last until the rise of the Advent order and the Imperial Vindicators of 2371.

IAE makes a calculated move to engage the ICA in the south east regions of the Nova Stratus regions, the factions face off in a heavy warzone and soon finds themselves battling on equal terms. The ICA only has the advantage of space FTL and weaponry while the IAE only possess the ability to utilise ground troops. The first conflict alerts the ICA to its fragile situation and makes the ICA council partake in a future plan to protect its space.

2350-2450

The ICC becomes united as it celebrates the victory over the ASM and the death of Arian and his rule, the support for the ICC rises and changes in power gives way for change to order. The ICC begins the next stage of development as it moves to unify the western regions of Nova Stratus.

2370 marks the beginning of change as the URC encounters a mysterious unexplored region of Nova Stratus, this isolated region reveals 64 worlds under the control of the Imperial Vindicator order which had taken root nearly a millennia before. The IVO was formed by the ruling emperor Kisage Hotari his empire had been formed through the use of alien technology in 1250. The IVO keeps at distance until offers of trade and expansion are revealed, the IVO accepts in late 2371 when the URC offers to show them regions of recently conquered ASM systems.

ICAF begins rapid expansion across all front as helps in reconstituting the many ASM worlds, the expansion of the ICA grants it access to over 61 worlds and 30 systems, it had covered as much ground in technology as the ICC, but still did not possess a formidable military.

IAE began its intervention into the expansion of the ICA and the confrontation of the IVO, this move made the Nova Stratus region breach a tension point as the IVO found the intrusion an act of stupidity and challenged the IAE in 2375.

The First Colonial War-2375-2385

The ten year period saw to the end of minor instability as the IVO began its first major step into Nova Stratus, and its first major stride into forming the UCA, the IVO engaged in the war with no belief over pride or greed, but purely on the basis of honour. The war went through 50 systems and on 60 worlds; it totalled 18 million lives and 360 billion credits worth of reparations from the IAE to the IVO.

The ICA made contact with the IVO in 2378 and joined the war, the IVO granted the ICA access to military power and technology as well as access to the legendary Vindicator Order. It was at the end of the war that the ICA suggested a combined effort to unite the colonies and bring proper order to all factions with their assistance, there would no longer be conflict, maybe minor apprehension to the idea, but it would work well with the IVO.

The IVO joins the ICA and forms the ICAF…

Second Colonial War-2415-2445

The remnants of the IAE formed into the Neo Imperial Arcadian Empire, and begin another war, the URC step in to assist as hundreds of URC worlds are annexed and the ICC also join. The war goes for over 20 years and brings into play the advanced technologies of the ICC and the IVO creating the MKI Hayabusa powered armour variant suit. The war rages on until the Orussian military joins from its years of isolation. The war escalates with the defeat of the Arcadian Emperor, Magnus Derion on Theta Arcadia.

2450-2525

The UCA is formed in the aftermath of the SCW2 as the ICA no longer was capable of being independent as it had encompassed over 5 major factions of power and over 1200 planets in 2450, the UCAF begins mass expansion and colonisation up until the covenant war.

However things did not stay normal, in 2455 the UCAF was contacted by the Office of Naval Intelligence of the UNSC and was asked into aiding in possible future plans it required. The UCAF was sceptical in accepting the ONI or the UNSC as it had long since ended its ties with earth. But the role of the ONI seemed too good to ignore, the UCAF accepted the terms and conditions and integrated and formed the ONI on Anomia, Hyperion Point base.

2500

The birth of Valerie Haley and the initiation of Project Delta One-

2520

The preliminary stage of development of the Spartan Alpha project and the final steps of Project Delta One, the initiation of Project Rey and Forge

2525

Completion of all assigned task and programs…

XXXXX

/Memo/ -Aniston Grey- UCAF Rey Project Director

"To those who maybe hearing this message, I warn you about what you will hear and what you will read, this is no story of great honour or faith this was survival, and I'll be damned for those who condemn the actions we took in order to save the human race from extermination at the hands of the covenant… we did not sit on our asses and do nothing, we took the war to our enemies, with fire and vigour, we shall ensure that mankind will live to see the future, even if we do not make that journey. I say this now, 'I have become death, the destroyer of worlds'."

Project Rey: The Rey project was by far the most disturbing project ever undertaken, this child known as Rey -0149 was taken as a child and then genetically cloned with a psychic membrane in his frontal lobe, his genetic augmentations were meant to keep his mind in communication with the other Rey clones, however he suffered severe trauma and went into a coma. His body was cryogenically stored and 5 more clones of him were created in order to test the psycho telepathic communications link.

The link was proven to be highly unstable as the many Rey individuals shared memories and emotions, but also their same creator, their mother. Rey then began to show signs of psychosis amongst the young group as their minds drifted into the mind of Rey-0149 and began to relive dead memories; the ONI took action to severe the link and begins a neuro-telepathic connection to a quantum core in order to avoid any future incidents.

The units after the connection began to act normally passive and engrossed in training, their controlled belief was to die serving and then to end up with their creator in the afterlife, or the quantum core in which their fragmented existence is sent to after their initial deaths, however there was a severe down side to this adaptation, the neural link made the effect of one of the units dying and sent a psycho impulse to all other units warning them of their brothers deaths and making them relieve their deaths inside their own minds. The ONI did nothing to subdue the effects and observed intent on figuring out the working mind of the young Rey clones.

The program did not end until 2601 when the Rey units reached 11,000 units; although of the 11,000 barely 1000 survive up till 2605.

Project Alpha: "They show greater promise than that of Orion, and they show much to be offered to save humanity, it is a cruel truism that I must do this in order to save lives by destroying theirs, but it is a necessary evil that is inexcusable and for what may come I shall eventually pay for it, but till then they are my children, my legacy to humanity for better or for worse, the judgement is made by us as humans to decide upon it. I did what I believed was right, even when they suffered; I did it because it was necessary. Mind, body and soul…" Valerie Haley 2525- A Choice page223

Project Alpha was named in the alpha stages of the Spartan program; it was formed after the failure of Orion and was then used as a template to test the gene-enhancements for the SPII program, Alpha was made in order to ensure that the SPII did not fail, however there were substantial differences in the two programs, the UCAF had funded enough to have 750 candidates aside from the 75 that the UNSC could only afford, the reason being was due to the sheer amount of resources available by the UCAF and the number of highly related gene-strands of precursor DNA that was in the human race in the Nova Stratus region as many humans had been originally altered by the forerunners.

The UCAF had all candidates tested and evaluated over the period of 6 years had had them all take a 3 step initiative into becoming Spartans, the fact remained that some of the chemicals and procedures were far too deadly to perform all at once and it was advised to the ONI that doing so would kill the subjects faster, the process taken by Valerie Haley proved the best option as the program had plenty of time.

The program proved fruitful if not somewhat gruelling, the program produced 690 available Spartans from the 6 year training program and it was less suspicious as to the SPII program, many children were selected from orphanages and certain locations, there was also the fact that those children taken from families were either compliant or unaware of the circumstances involved with their children. The Alpha project moved swiftly and deftly through to the final stages without flaw.

And the program reached its intended goal by the end of 2524 to begin the Ascent Program.

Project Ascent: The Ascent was meant as an inspiration to the new generation at the beginning of 2525, the program was to provide the new powered armour of the UCAF to the Spartans, and it was also to provide Project Rey with the advanced combat skeletons which had been in secret development in the Prodigal System from early 2520. The MKIII series armour was an early prototype suit required to be piloted by a single Spartan occupant, it was a streamlined variant that shaped exactly to that of their bodies, the only flaw was that the suits had bulky designs and irregular joints, it was based off of the Powered Armour of the Vindicators Order, but had to be adapted with the EOD from the Union Specialists program in order to compensate for the lack of shielding from possible enemy fire.

The Ascent Project also featured the research of the MVF-01 series suits, the Mobile Versatile Frames were made as an external support force for the Spartans, it possessed the firepower that the Spartans lacked as well as the shielding, but it could not create a body shield only a bubble area of effect shield. The MVF was first seen in use in the Prodigal system in the first month of the war, there were records that indicated further use, and then afterwards the suits became obsolete during the fall of 2535 when the Mobile Suit program took place.

XXXXX

**(I warn you now, this is where the spoilers roll in, in droves people, there is a lot of the timeline present in this part of the timeline and it will ruin it or it might give you an insight into what might come in the future story I will be writing for the UCAF, there is a canon version of the actual UCAF story line and it will not be available to be read until after my exams finish on the 11****th**** of November.)**

Pop: 76 billion, 1780 worlds, 1500+ systems

Timeline-2525-2555

2525- January

UCAF troops are moved to the Prodigal and Haven's Gate, suspicion to many beliefs that there would be an expedition into the further reaches of space garner much support and thus masks the hidden agenda of the UCAF HIGH COM in its pursuit of hiding the truth of the situation.

Spartan Alpha is moved to Haven 2 days later and begins the final armament procedure before they reach Seti Etha.

Prodigal final checks completed and all MVFs had been fully prepared, only 1 capable pilot is used in the program and is set out to test in field.

5th of January brings the heralds of unknown contacts in orbit over the Haven System, the UCAF respond by attempting communication, the reply is. "_Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we are their instruments."_ UCAF engages in space combat, the UCAF fleets are heavily armed and manage to fend the covenant off from taking the planet on several occasions; however planet side operations revealed heavy combat and action on the planet.

UCAF marine Mitchel Walker of the Marauders independent division is called in from his previous station in orbit aboard a UCAF cruiser to help in a classified mission.

18th of January the Spartan arrive on Prodigal Eta and encounters the Rey program and Dr Haley, the Dr requires to give all Spartans the armour Ascent units and then asks for assistance in evacuating all Rey units to escape craft in order to continue program, Rey Unit 201 is left behind and ordered to self-destruct once all UCAF ships escape, the unit complies and is killed in action, the first clone casualty of the war.

21st of January, Major Mitchel arrives in the Eastern Verge, he is ordered to aid in the location of a special forerunner beacon and is tasked in retrieving the technology to be sent to ONI Section III, his mission soon spirals out of control as the facility he enters is infested with a hostile parasitic entity known as the flood, his platoon is wiped out shortly and he and 3 others manage to reach the safety of the main complex, however surrounded by the flood and the covenant he soon finds no other option aside from sending the message and ending the facility, he activates a quantum purge inside the station core and sucks the station into oblivion with the flood and the covenant.

Through the rest of the year, the covenant press to engage the UCAF, battles prove to be highly costly on both sides as they are nearly equally matched, the covenant fleet masters agree to bring forth their finest commander, grand fleet overseer Tol'ree Moteree, the devised operation heralds the name of the first exalted crusade.

2526-2531

The UCAF lose over 200 light years and over 400 planets are either destroyed or rendered lifeless, more than 8 billion die within less than 5 years and over 1.9 billion soldiers of the marauders and reserve forces. The UCAF initiate military protocol and command, all military academies were to provide youths with military mandatory classes and training, all colonies were to have an immediate defence force in order to stop any chances of the colony's demise.

The UCAF military standing was at roughly 3 billion, with 175,000 available warships and vessels.

Spartan Beta begins the recruitment of more than 1500 new Spartans and advanced MKIV armour is placed into production.

2531-2540

UCAF casualties mount as the war progresses, the UCAF colonies are cut nearly finely in half at the middle of the Nova Stratus region, 490 light years had been lost, 29 billion had been killed and a million youth a day were being killed to fight the enemy covenant on the front lines. Child soldiers from ages up to 12-17 were being recruited near combat zones and guerrilla fighting becomes fierce in the region of the now known dead zone, the Daedalus Crusades.

2535 sees the change in the war as the MS program takes hold in the western regions and the eastern flanks, the UCAF begin a massive counter offensive using MS units. The war takes a significant turn, as also the UCAF brings forth the many new Spartan troops, the Beta program brings out over 2000 troops into the war and begins mass escalation in the war.

2539 brings out the covenant's own MS program to bear and the war begins to stagnate once more, the UCAF finds itself at a kill to death ratio of 1:7, the UCAF only suffering 1 for almost every 7 of the covenant's own. The war continues as it had until 2545…

2540-2551

UCAF begins the slow build up till operation Overlord to which the UCAF would spearhead a massive attack upon the covenant planetoid to kill and wipe out the hierarchs of Divine Resolve, the Spartans receive further upgrades and new forces appear. Covenant renegades begin to harbour support and the war takes a turn for change.

2545 brings into motion the massive assault, the UCAF bring to bear over 11,000 ships upon one of the 4 command planetoids of the covenant, the mass assault breaks the covenant grasp in a major sector and kills one of the prophets. Another flees into the depths of space and is pursued by the UCAF Spartan team Sigma.

Sigma encounters a forerunner planet in the unknown regions of Nova Stratus; the planet of Reverence's Grace is discovered. UCAF forces engage in battle with the covenant, and also locate the forerunner known as the Inheritor, his revelation of the human race and the forerunners changes the beliefs of the prophet of Amity who seeks to change the covenant, Amity vanishes from the Nova Stratus region and takes with him his most loyal troops in order to reform the covenant.

The prophet of Reverence takes his forces and steals the location to a forerunner ultra-dreadnought and begins to hunt for its location, the UCAF soon follow behind to deal with the rogue covenant leader and the covenant forces soon fall into civil war. All 3 planetoids are isolated however their forces manage to build a heavy resistance to the UCAF approach and the UCAF wait until the end of the hunt for the rogue prophet in order to regroup.

2550 the final battle rages after the discovery of the dreadnought Light of Grace, Himitsuki and his fellow Spartans of the specialist division of Alpha fight the covenant and the flood in the region and successfully eliminates the prophet and destroys the dreadnought in the process, Himitsuki and his forces are reported as MIA.

**(This will kill it for those who know of my WOW crossover, and also my other mass effect crossover, if you want to know what's about to happen you can read, but I warn you, spoilers.)**

UCAF forces begin operation Will of Innocence, the UCAF launches a massive counter offensive into the covenant remainders, all 3 planetoids are either destroyed or captured and the loyalists begin mass withdrawals back into covenant space. The UCAF regain the region within 1 year and begins to recolonise and re-secure planets. Total death toll, 36 billion excluding the 26 billion from the UNSC, total military personnel active, 5 billion personnel, 450,000 ships and countless resources

**(This is the Era of Contravene event, and it actually changes for this story, I've decided that the EOC story was a better one as it had a more realistic approach to the war and an idea that seemed to suit better for it, the plot was also good. But yes it stops abruptly at the midway point in the timeline.)**

2555

First Contact: the end of one era brought forth another era of bloody warfare, however this time the UCAF was more than well prepared to deal with this new threat, the UCAF begins a mass offensive after one colony called Shanxi is wiped out by nuclear fire. The UCAF begins an endless torrent of attacks into the greater galaxy of the citadel races and does not attempt to halt its vicious frontal war until 2565. Afterwards the UCAF begins a temporary truce with the galaxy; the council does not attempt to reapproach the UCAF for the next 10 years. The UCAF suffered minor casualties during the war and conquered over half the Traverse before a truce was admitted by the council.

During the time of the war and till the second contact with the council, over 48 different races added themselves to the UCAF alliance of sentient races pact.

2575

Second Contact: the UCAF re-emerges from its years of isolation as it finally answers the call of the council, the UCAF is surprised that in the extended 5 years since its isolation that a new faction emerges, this faction calls itself the HSA, the Human Systems Alliance, a flawed version of the UNSC and the UCAF in the eyes of the UCAF, the HSA is criticised as young and arrogant, as well as submissive, as it bows to the whims of the council, council and HSA members counters with the UCAF being bloodthirsty and inhumane. The UCAF retakes all regions in past control in the Traverse and begins its independence, no violence follows, but the UCAF and HSA are on less than happy terms.

XXXXX

Yep, the whole story had diverged, that means a new idea!

Here's a few things you should know, Cerberus is in this story and is run by the Illusive man, and other things do happen in canon with the ME story line, but it also runs parallel to the UCAFs existence in the same galaxy and its impact upon the HSA as to it being hyper critical about its position, the UCAF honestly doesn't care.

And also another note, the UCAF is not xenophobic, it just has a bad history with aliens, the UCAF aides in the development of 9 alien civilisations and assists in galactic matters as well, however it isn't as welcomed as the HSA.

Example: "Balen Disaster Strikes- Where are the angels? Today there is uproar of anger directed upon the United Colonial Alliance as it failed to respond to the hanar colony of Balen, it has been 3 days and the UCAF had been incapable of sending support or supplies to the devastated colony. The UCAF had fallen to heavy criticism and had been unresponsive for the past month. Colonial Administrator of the HSA had this to say today. 'This clearly shows that the UCAF is uncaring as to the needs of fellow sentients, and why that the UCAF should not be allowed to continue its prolonged existence as a stain upon the good name that the HSA had formed for the human race, why must they act as the superiors? I'll tell you why! They are arrogant and xenophobic, they state that they can save any race whenever they can, but they do not allow any alien race into their space, and even labelled the human race of the HSA as aliens in our own right for being submissive!' the UCAF had yet to reply to the heated arguments and criticism thrown at them."

"UCAF Counters! Mass Assistance fleet finally arrives. 4 days after the initial attack on the UCAF by council races and the HSA had sparked an infuriated argument from the UCAF; the main Admiral had this to say about the HSA and the council. 'How the hell do you people expect us to respond if you're tying us up behind red tape huh? The council purposely made us wait as we had armed ships which were escorting the relief fleet; they stated that no armaments were permitted aboard any UCAF ship that now came into the Traverse. The UCAF had to go through the process of disarming all the ships and calling back our escorts and then having to be searched! Are people F*&^%% kidding us? Do you know how much you people are hypocrites of the whole universe? You want to know something, if anything like this happens again, and we're blamed for not taking action, you can thank those *&&()) back on your citadel, and those alien whoring bastards who call themselves the HSA! You want to bring this into the galactic spotlight? Then you better be ready to bite the dust! We won't respond anymore, if the council asks us to jump, and to those of the galaxy, you're as thankless as the rest of those selfish ****s.' The council responded as to the policy of weapons and armaments being present beyond the Charon Relay for the UCAF, however many UCAF sympathisers agree that the public media and the HSA had planned to hit at the UCAF with publicity, the HSA colonial administrator had nothing to comment either than he was being 'ignorant' of the UCAF."

Case in point 2

"Alien colony discovered to have UCAF technology! After a team of combined HSA and council ships began search of the south eastern fringes of the Traverse, the council force encountered an FTL capable race which called itself the Equestrians, naming themselves as ponies. The council task force was shocked to find that the race in question possessed advanced UCAF FTL slip-space engines and many UCAF armour and weaponry as well as all UCAF wartime technology and advancements. Council speculation believes that the UCAF had a hand in the development of the humanoid equestrian race.

However upon meeting with the head of the colony encountered, the ruling governess named, Applejack met with council scientists and explained what exactly happened. 365 years earlier the UCAF ships, Fallen Glory and a Corvette crashed onto their home planet of Nu Arcadia, which was named only 10 years after they crashed. There was a war between the UCAF and the covenant which had followed them through the unknown anomaly and fought to the end. The surviving UCAF personnel integrated their race into the equestrians and soon improved much of the equestrian lifestyle. Applejack stated that she was there, being nearly immortal thanks to her friends, she didn't state how she was immortal, and didn't bother to go into details, but she did ask if the council could contact the UCAF and hopefully be able to return the remains of the thousands of honoured marines which died in Equestria's defence."

"Council races had begun to flock to the newly discovered regions with vigour and excitement, delegates from the HSA intended to take the UCAF position, however a mass of UCAF ships arrived with the high commanding officer of the Spartan 12th battalion. His arrival was to mark the grave of his fellow brother who went missing during the mission over 50 years ago in the final days of the covenant war. He was pleased to hear that he had done his best to protect sentient life on Equestria and was pleased to be there to accept the Equestrians as part of the UCAF. However due to this appearance of the UCAF, the HSA and the council races wished to dissuade the Equestrians from joining the UCAF, stating many assumptions of how the UCAF was depicted by the council races.

However Princesses Luna, Celestia, and Arch Mage Twilight simply ignored the warnings and greeted the brother of the great hero of Equestria, Commander Anton-0649 retrieved the CNI and neural card from the ruling monarchs and thanked them for their respect to the dead. The monarchs replied with curt discussion and returned thanks before the Spartan commander departed. UCAF delegates asked about the Equestrian position, and the Equestrian people felt comfortable with the UCAF helping in its growth. Council delegates were in dismay about the UCAF being capable of leading the equestrians to proper democracy and understanding, but much has yet to be seen from the UCAF as I had never revealed its own method of modernisation."

(These are prime examples of the UCAF situation in the galaxy of this version, but it's a lot more detailed than that, if I was to go through all of it, it would have taken about 24,000 words. So yes, I cut things short in order to reduce a lot of things. And also you'll see that the UCAF and the HSA are heavily in opposition to one another.)

XXXXX

**IMPORTANT**

This story is not following directly upon the rules of the ME canon, and it will not be following exactly upon the canon of the Halo Universe either, it will have mixed races and other things present, but for all I do hope that this brings you closer to the multi-verse I created for this story, don't worry there won't be many guest stars in the story, but you'll get to read about the different points of view of the HSA and the UCAF, but less about the military as it will go independently with its own story, it will follow a bit on the ME1-3 story and then we will have a bit of a drop in from the MC himself in mid-point I think…

Well yeah, this was going to be my massive crossover, it will have every elements from, WOW-Ratchet and Clank (I won't say when) – and other universes, don't worry it's not going to heavily focus on them, it's just some random pop ups and etc.

Face value, this is mostly Shepard, Chief and Marcus Fenix, and maybe Isaac Clark


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Onto the new dawn

XXXXX

UCAF- Date: 2575/1/12

Serpent Nebula, Citadel, Council Tower

The UCAF ambassador and delegates took their positions with their troops, the delegates were all UCAF military personnel, most being around teenagers and young adults, the team comprised for this meeting was selected purely because of their situation, the UCAF had not come into contact with the council since the war and thus 10 years had passed since without a word being spoken. However the UCAF was almost shocked to learn that someone else had taken its place in the galactic stage, the Systems Alliance had taken control in the Traverse as the representatives of earth and its colonies, the UNSC stated that the had never known that other human civilisations even existed.

UCAF HIGH COM decided that immediate action was required, and now after 3 months the UCAF managed to get one team of delegates and an officer to appear for the UCAF. Things weren't looking as promising as they'd have hoped but improvisation was better than nothing. UCAF personnel eyed the Systems alliance persons present in the room. They looked human, they spoke English, and they acted like humans, almost everything seemed similar, the only huge difference was their posture and age. The systems alliance almost took the UCAF for a joke when they first appeared; Representative Karen was almost mistaken for a young girl, until she nearly broke the hand of the ambassador outside the council chamber.

4 other members of the UCAF present in the room eyed the councillors and the SA reps without a second thought. The asari councillor then began.  
>"This meeting of the council is now in session."<p>

The cameras watched intently on the UCAF and SA people present, the sight was too beheld as something as amazing to the HSA but not the UCAF, they already knew that something like this would have eventually happen. It was no surprise to the UCAF that the council had called this meeting to be.

Karen started.  
>"Councillors, and fellow humans, the only reason we are present is to clarify our situation, the Systems Alliance being here was not necessary."<p>

A dark haired man in a white suit interjected. "That I do not agree, why would we be not necessary? Are we not all of the same race?"

Karen chuckled. "You really don't understand your position do you? The UCAF only sent us here as delegates to ensure that no future confusion is incorporated with you and the HSA, the UCAF comes from different gene-pools, technically speaking we are all of a similar race not the exact same. And I won't bother to tell you the details aside from the fact that you've grown into a society of blind and greedy fools who capitalise on the suffering of its own people to make themselves better. But all humans have their flaws."

"How dare you! You imply that the Systems Alliance is flawed by greed? What about yourselves? You and the UCAF use AI and have broken hundreds of laws and ethics in order to fight wars! You monger armaments of intergalactic destruction and yet you criticise us?" He pointed accusingly.

"As I said, all humans have their flaws, and ours is nearly borderline xenophobia, but we have a good reason councillor, our 30 year war with another alien race almost wiped us out. And I bet the council never mentioned that?" She eyed the turian.

The ambassador shut up almost immediately. Karen smirked.  
>"As I can tell, you and the others of the Systems Alliance have little or no clues as to how much the council is hiding do you? Have they mentioned their little screw up with the flood retro parasitic virus that almost wiped out the galaxy because they were ignorant? Or how about the use of torture on innocent children? Or what about the time they allowed one of their spectres to commit rape on one of our operatives who had been captured? What can you tell to me that say that we have no valid take on being able to defend ourselves ambassador? As I stated, all humans have their flaws, yours is pride and arrogance and greed, the UCAF is purely paranoia and years of exhaustion."<p>

The pause was enough and the council itself was looking around nervously.  
>"Well then as I stated, the UCAF and the SA are not the same, we do not pride ourselves for being child soldiers, we do not pride ourselves for taking a war out against the council and the rest of the galaxy and we sure as hell do not wish to pride ourselves for the fact that we saved the galaxy 3 times and was not even acknowledged for those actions. We don't bother to acknowledge them anymore due to the obvious fact that we don't care. We are a people rebuilding ambassador Udina and we could not give a damn about what you think about us. The young sacrificed a lot to defeat the covenant and we have had to answer the calls of countless billions who still toil after the war had long since ended. UCAF and UNSC will not join the council and will not recognise the Human Systems Alliance as part of it. You want to stick with the council so be it, you want to lose any hope of new technology over to accepting whatever the council throws at you? So be it, but don't come to us when things go wrong, we won't answer your call."<p>

Another pause and then she said.  
>"The UCAF is also planning on sending out a team to your world ambassador Udina, a small team of our psychics on a small observation and research craft."<p>

"Why?" Udina asked confused.

"UCAF policy upon all forerunner technology cannot be allowed to be accessed by those who do not understand it, as such you've never seen technology like that of the forerunners before and allowing you to have a gene replicator of the original human template would be a horrible idea."

Udina stated angrily. "And what makes you think that we should let you come to our world and simply take the artefact? If what you say is so then it is of systems alliance to deal with and our race!"

"Then may I ask you this, can you honestly understand an ultra-advanced super race which had created a micro black hole through the combinations of non-linear formation of light and space and the forces of the integral design? Can you understand the quantum tangent of the sub-space and the relativity of time and space between the measurements of each field created?"

The ambassador didn't say a word. "Well then, that's why the UCAF wishes to retrieve the artefact, because you don't know a damn thing about it. Slip-space capable ships with an ultra-combination of cloning will not work well with the hands of fools who know less of their origins as to their future. The UCAF knows where it intends to go, and we'll get there, one way or another. You on the other hand can stay in this stagnating pit hole you dragged yourselves into."

She watched as Udina and other humans glared quietly at her, she sighed and said. "The UCAF will recover the template either way, and you cannot stop us, that template will be gone within 2 weeks, don't bother searching for it or defending it, our psychics will get it up and out of your hands within an hour so don't bother."

The delegation ended with the UCAF economics and colonial administrators and HIGH COM minister who spoke of the UCAFs current situation within the Traverse, the UCAF was not going to come back fully, but it was going to open the door for trade with one planet. The quarians who had been rebuilding had also been allowed to depart UCAF space, but had to attend travel by UCAF vessels and guard by military personnel. All borders with the UCAF was to be secured and no one besides the UCAF was allowed to pass it, the SA had been only acknowledged of its space in the regions nearby, but was not allowed to pass anywhere near the UCAF territory.

The meeting was replayed over the news with billions of viewers watching the UCAF carefully, no one wanted to mess with the UCAF for obvious reasons. The UCAF was more dangerous than anything else.

XXXXX

Undisclosed Location: Cerberus Sect

Upon his new base of operations did the Illusive Man watch eagerly, he couldn't help but wonder what could have made him happier, the fact that the UCAF had just discredited the SA or the fact that he now had consoled much more support than ever before, the stunt pulled by the UCAF had shattered all sorts of beliefs that mankind once had, there was no longer the idea of pure humans anymore. The forerunners the gods of the UCAF major religion and of the covenant had left their mark by creating other variations of the human race, this startling revelation had stunned the people back on earth and in the colonies, there was no way that they initially believed it until they saw the other earth and how the UCAF came to be along with the many ancient forerunner artefacts on so many of their colony worlds.

The UCAF had also intended to remove the massive artefact on earth within a few days, TIM knew that trying to reach the artefact would be absolutely pointless, the UCAF would crush them with ease should they try to access the quantum structure. There was a number of concerns from the council on what the HSA should be doing from now on, earth had been patient enough to just sit on its arse all day and stare at the ceiling, the integration of the human 'race' had not been easy, with the sheer number of new revelations the HSA had taken it quite badly.

But still life seemed to go on as if nothing had gone wrong, but with the uneasy truth still floating about, the minds of the public had seemingly changed completely, they'd be easier to manipulate for anyone who might come up with an excuse or a cover up. TIM himself was planning to capitalise on the opportunity to pulls some operations in outer colony regions and access to much needed resources, he intended to take a note from the UCAF in the terms of advancement and sustainability.

The Cerberus he built now had a purpose for the human race of the HSA, they won't be driven to beg for the scraps of the council, they'd allow themselves to build upon the greater shoulders of the UCAFs example, they proven themselves as a self-sufficient race and he was going to deliver what the UCAF wanted, once then it would be up to the human race to decide if it was ready to take up arms, and if it was ready to embrace its own future, not one forged by the ignorant leadership of the now governments, but one of the UCAFs own structure.

His new Cerberus would show the galaxy and the human race that it was worth its position in the galaxy.

XXXXX

Omega- Afterlife

The laughter of head CEO of Omega was rarely heard aside from the crude jokes made about her guards and the work, she rarely ever laughed about anything, unless it was that humorous. She heard about the UCAFs actions within the council and how they played the most integral role in making half the council looks like a bunch of brain dead varren and put the Human SA out to dry with their heads hanging. The whole situation made her think how she tried to fight the alliance before and how she then met them, she couldn't believe that they could pull that sort of blunt politics off with ease. The poker face from Commander Shepard had been one thing, but this was too rich to pass up, the council was now just looking like meat slices to stare at rather than the appropriate figures of democratic and bureaucratic bullshit that they usually did.

Aria T'loak watched the news live feed from the council and then just smiled after the whole 5 minutes of laughing, she had once threatened the council, she had once threatened the UCAF, and then she was confronted by a teenager with a handgun who might have tried to kill her, but this was too rich. She finally relaxed, smiling and thinking. 'What next children of saints?'

The occasion would be one that she'd live to remember for them next 30 years, the UCAF was to close its borders and stay silent, but she was just happy that they gave the council a verbal punishment that would probably last throughout the ages, besides they were the UCAF weren't they?

She pulled out a small little switch blade and flipped it open, inside a blade with the initials of Alpha and Omega carved in, Revelation 21:6. She couldn't help but wonder when that damned commander would come back; he did technically owe her a lot for the trouble he had to go through. Morally objective and always concerned for the wellbeing of others, yup Daniel hadn't changed a bit…

XXXXX

UCAF sector capital- Armani Secondo

On the edge between the UCAF and galactic space, the UCAF sector capital functioned as a major military outpost as well as a trading port. The UCAF intended to deal with the council or any races forces by this major outpost, it hadn't seen active use until only recent communications between the UCAF and the Systems Alliance, to which the UCAF had suffered quite a bit of com channel blockage due to the new com buoy that the SA had deployed to interact with the UCAF non-physically, the whole network had only been up for 5 minutes until the whole thing was flooded by billions of calls.

The UCAF then shut off the network and allowed the AIs to deal with them, afterwards it took 4 hours until everything had been sorted and the main trading outpost was absolutely functional. Council trading ships pulled into the system through a slip space portal on one end and arrived here to deliver goods or attempt trade. The planet had a largely diverse number of races; the human race of the UCAF shared its space with over 48 other races, the main ones being: Mithran, Equine and Elven just to name those who shared the world. There was also the quarians who arrived in the early years of the first contact war.

The quarians arrival had been heralded with good intention and accepted into the UCAFs community openly as a refugee race. The council condoned the UCAFs action as ignorant as to the crime committed by the quarians, the UCAF understood where the quarians stood upon their advancements and countered with the arrogance and ignorance of the council's decision to just abandon an entire race to a slow and agonising death. With the acceptance of the quarians the UCAF learned much about council space and politics, it also gave the UCAF a distinctive insight into the actions of the council races and non-affiliated.

When the SA joined the galaxy, the UCAF had been stunned that the stereotypes had rapidly been permitted by the public; the thought enraged much of the UCAF as it went against the fair treatment act of all sentient beings. The UCAF enacted the treatment of all races as fair when the covenant war ended, the turians had been an exception due to the first contact war, and it was later edited to help nullify any dangerous elements from utilising any loop holes.

Once the UCAF felt that all was in order the acceptance of all races which showed passive aggressiveness then the UCAF made sure to close all borders with the council. The trading ports and outposts were all that remain of the UCAFs intervention into the council since 2565. Armani Secondo represented the main function of the UCAFs efforts to improve relationships by keeping a passive attitude, however they had suffered from criticism due to being far to policed, the UCAF had no intention of breaching the main products of its work by allowing any outsiders aside from traders no further than an outpost.

It was not without mentioning that the council had actually attempted to enter UCAF space by many other means, they located the closest systems and attempted a long range FTL flight into the UCAF regions to send back information of the UCAF systems and their defences, however this program failed as the UCAF put out hundreds of patrols along their borders almost every day, and the flights for a single ship would be estimated to take weeks if not months to reach the UCAF borders.

Armani Secondo- City of Celestine's Cross

Celestine's Cross was the capital for Armani, it was located in the northern hemisphere of the planet and was by far the most populated city on the planet, it was first founded by the UCAF as they used the small city as a staging ground during 2555, and then in the years after the war the UCAF encountered the race known as the Equestrians, they hampered the UCAF to accept their race into building their own settlement on the planet, so after much debate the UCAF granted the Equestrians access to the original city, the race heavily expanded upon it once the UCAF permitted them to do so.

(Here's something you need to know, anything about ch1 about the Equestrians were purely examples. This is the actual time line of the UCAF and their interaction with the Equestrians.)

The Equestrians were not of the same as earth's ponies, they once were on their world, however a mishap with a forerunner artefact had altered their genetic template with that of a human's in order to save the templates from damage, and it wasn't until a UCAF ship entered their space by a slip-space accident that they encountered the UCAF. The Equestrians accepted the humans of the UCAF with hooves wide open. It was discovered that the UCAF vessel which had been stranded on Equestria had arrived over 680 years since 2525 and thus the resulting situation, the UCAF adapted as they could and peace was maintained between the UCAF and the Equestrians. However in the coming weeks a covenant attack followed as other vessels which had been pulled into the slip-space anomaly entered into the disrupted time and space. After a short war over the forerunner artefact which had given sentience to the Equestrians, the artefact was damaged when it was shut down, the result of the large scale quantum blast rendered a massive genetic change within all living Equestrians, and the effect left the Equine race as humanoid bipeds to which life seemed awkward. The centuries later and much change, the equestrians adapted to being different, it was a shock to UCAF High Com that another race had accessed the UCAFs massive cache of technology and advanced up to the level of the UCAF. The UCAF did not attempt to force the Equestrians to join and waited for the response of the leadership to accept the UCAF as its ally and as equals, since then the UCAF and United Imperial Equestrian Alliance had been on friendly terms for over 20 years.

Within this cooperative constructed city, the races mingled quite happily. Shepard looked out at all of them, the thousands of inhabitants going about their own business; he couldn't count the sheer number of alien races that were amongst the human population. It sure had changed in such short time, the UCAFs war against the covenant seemed so long ago, yet the wounds from that war seemed to seep through the surface.

Shepard had lived out of his entire family, 2 brothers and 1 sister were killed during the war, he himself had been left alone, and only the youngest is still around if not responsive since the destruction of their home at the hands of the turians 20 years prior. The thoughts of the past made him feel as though time didn't matter, decades or centuries wouldn't wash away the marks left upon the human race of the UCAF.

He turned away from the blissful sight of innocence and focused upon himself, the reflection of an older man is what replaced his sight, a soft grey haired man with a long scar running down his face, this is what he was, what was left. There was still work to be done, this new return to the galaxy and what was to come next. He looked upon the data pad in his left hand, the new Spartan legions were coming along well, 275,000 Spartans had increased the UCAFs super soldier program significantly, but the augmentations were still in need of an update.

"Dr Halsey is here to see you sir." The intercom chimed.

He looked down and replied. "Send her in."

An hiss of the doors revealed a dark haired woman with many years of aging on her face, wrinkles and greying hair seemed contempt with the fact that she had done many things she regretted, but she was contempt. She looked at Shepard with her cold blue eyes and asked.  
>"So commander, have you decided?"<p>

"Yes." He replied.

She waited interested and Shepard replied. "Spartans of the III and II program have been pulled from service as you requested, they'll have a special retirement on Reach once it is fully restored, and as an incentive HIGH COM has placed in a memorial for them as soon as New Alexandria is rebuilt. You'll get put into ONI's new branch under the surveillance of the UCAF in order to avoid any future incidents with Halo."

"Is that all?" She said sarcastically.

Shepard hesitated. "Valerie Haley as your clone has been redacted from service from the Rey program and the Spartan V program; you will attain her position while she remains incapacitated. Her situation is being treated as suspicious, and as such we will be including special security for you."

"What sort of protection?" She asked.

The door opened up and a raven haired young trooper arrived, his ONI badge glimmered in the low lighting, he saluted and said. "Lieutenant JC Ackerman, reporting for duty sir."

"Ackerman will be providing security for you from now on, he is non-affiliated from ONI and remains neutral from ONI and the UNSC, so he will be providing any assistance, he excels in biomechanics and gene therapy along with psychic research, and he will provide support as well as your personal security." Shepard explained.

"And I'm supposed to be working with a child soldier why?" She asked.

"It was asked that you try to teach others in the same mind set as yourself, and as ONI thought, it would be prudent to have a fresh mind in the areas of the Spartan psychic division and research." He replied.

"And what are your thoughts on all of this, Commander Shepard?" She asked.

He looked at her with a glance as he turned away and said. "HIGH COM doesn't want to lose the best mind in all of humanity, and your knowledge of the Spartan II and Alpha program is too costly, that's why they want another specialist who can at least know how to adjust the program. I think that it is just a necessary precaution, but if you really want to know. It's for the greater good."

Halsey nodded and began to exit the room when she said. "What is the greater good commander?"

XXXXX

(This is necessary to read, but some characters from this series will be appearing from time to time, just to understand some character changes, just refer to this, but on the other hand, just don't pay it so much attention.)

Nova Arcadia- Equestria-

It was another usually busy day doing research into the UCAF. And another useless memo to get another cup of coffee, she sighed and then went back to focusing on her work at hand. Her lavender hand reached around the holographic interface, she began the run time on the predicted Unicorn Project, the effects of quantum phasing into the living tissue of a human or an equestrian. Dr Twilight Sparkle found herself engrossed in another possible dead end to create the ultimate mana powered exo skeleton, 25 years of development had yielded nothing crucial yet, however she hoped that would change once the UCAF sent their specialist quantum users.

Twilight looked upon the flow of data compiling over the length of the project, she ran her lavender hand through her dark navy pink striped hair, the long flowing hair had not seen change in over 100 years, not since Rarity tried anything new, and of course how that turned out was rather funny. A soft smile seemed to come from that thought; it had been a long time since the beginning, almost 750 years to be exact, the UCAFs ships crashing upon the world of Nova Arcadia as they so named the planet that Equestrians lived upon with their sentient allies.

Carl 2220 had died only 100 years after arriving, but he lived happily since his arrival, 'The Great and Powerful' Trixie followed only 10 years later, and then the list of so many old friends passed through the gaps of time. But still the mane 6 remained, the Daedalus' AI Jorgen had explained that they had some sort of psychic quantum link due to being the bearers of the elements, thus they couldn't die, not unless their bonds were torn apart. There had been a few close calls, but they remained close together, Celestia pleaded for them to see it to the end.

Now here she was, 750 years since being that little librarian down in Ponyville who read books and categorised everything, who once lived with her friends, one who had her best number one assistant at her side, and now it seemed like an ocean as she had seen much more and done so much, the thoughts of the past had long since ended. Spike still lived, but in a cave a few hundred kilometres from the edge of Ponyville, he went into a short sleep only 75 years ago, she still visited him when she could, but it didn't seem necessary at this point in time, her research came as a priority as the UCAF was hoping to bring the Equestrian race along with many others into the community.

Equestria had sure changed; many cities now covered a significant portion of the whole world, orbital elevators reached into orbit ensuring that Equestria remembered that there was still something else, the heavens above to reach. Equestrians had gone from this world to hundreds of others, diamond dogs, or should she say, the void packs had gone in search of resource rich worlds.

Dragons had been shipped off in number to a world of their own and left there to live without the interference of Equestrians. Griffons took to their own small sector of space once it became available and the monster races of the past had all become extinct if not fallen to legend, serpents of Everfree still lived if just barely, most other creatures had perished if not for Fluttershy's civil animal protection NGO.

Much indeed had changed, Luna took to her own empire with her children, Dusk and Dawn, she formed the New Lunar Imperial Republic off to the nearby sector of space, there had been minor confrontations in the past due to misunderstandings from those of Zebran and Callistallion relations. The Enclave of the Pegasus race had taken to formation as well, 4 major governments to control the billions that now inhabited the stars seemed rather precarious.

It was, until Celestia gave control to her daughters and allowed herself to simply stay as a figure head of government; Princess Starswirl now ruled as regent of the stars, meanwhile Dusk and Dawn ruled as the daughters of night and day in their own region of space. Twilight was happy to know that nothing had gone wrong; no major war in over 500 years, no bonds had been lost.

Rarity was still around, she worked as a fashion critic and dress maker, she also ran as the head of Equestrian internal affairs and imagery, it was her job to keep information from passing through unless permitted by her and the others of the Counsel of Equestrian Intelligence. She and Fluttershy caught up every so often at Ponyville City Lotus and Ivy's Spa. It seemed that they had yet to lose their touch on relaxing. Rarity had been under pressure since she formed the Intelligence department over 500 years after the last major war with the Fenrison race.

Rainbow Dash works as the Captain of the Wonderbolts her career had seen many ups and downs as her hard headed attitude ended up with her on the receiving end of a lot of criticism and fire. A dozen incidents since her acceptance into the ranks of the best, she had fought during the UCAFs war with the covenant making her a hero and then she began with the constant policy attempts to militarise a portion of Equestria, even though it was a taboo for Equestrians to kill living creatures.  
>RD then took a blow to the head when the tabloids began to circulate rumours of her 'fondness' for other fillies, she admitted being a bisexual and then was discredited from service from also being involved with a fellow member of the Wonderbolts. Military doctrine was altered after 20 years and allowed Dash to return to military service as an instructor; however she didn't seem to take orders too well and was rolled out another time for striking a superior officer. RD continued improving the Equestrian military until the war with the Fenris began, she was heralded as a hero of the people as she defeated the enemy forces with the use of the UCAFs tactic of ODSTs, the idea was considered insane, but it worked. After the war her career went from place to place, RD still lived in Ponyville, but she wasn't as well seen as she resided up in her mansion over at the top of a cliff.<p>

Applejack ran the Apple Industries, funny that she also bought out shares and made the Macintosh Corporation 10 years after Big Mac died. She ran the mass of corporate industries without a problem, she was too stubborn to pull aside even though being overworked, she was soon said to retire from Apple Industries and hopefully drop down to just an apple farmer again, but since the innovation of technology the chances were slim she'd be able to do anything by her hands anymore. Applejack was a business woman for a good 300 years and it took a lot of effort to get to where she was, being the element of honesty made lying rather hard in the business world, but the fact that consumer confidence and other means of truth kept the Apple Industries running at peak performance. Twilight had been one to support Applejack along with Pinkie and Rarity. Since the beginning Applejack had shouldered the burdens of a whole corporation and didn't even think about how to run it. So inevitably it took a lot of work for Twilight and the others to help. Now after so many years running the whole thing, AJ decided it was probably time to step down, she was going to let one of her best to run it once she was gone, she'd only remain as an advisor. It would be good to finally see Applejack in person again.

Fluttershy had the most active cycle of life out of the entire mane 6, she had seen and done more than anyone else, she served in the human covenant war as a medic. And then she went and stared down an elite and made the covenant surrender just from her terrifying look. She worked as a veterinarian once the war ended, she expanded her small home and then moved it into the Everfree Forest, thanks to the help of the Alliance, she worked making a number of healing salves and studying the different species of plant life and animal life, she was the first actual biologist in the Everfree Forest, she produced a number of papers and recorded files on the life cycles of the forests either of wild ones or ones of Equestrian tame. She then travelled for 10 years over the globe and recorded every inch of the planet, she got maps from the UCAF technology and began to plan expedition into regions never explored and soon the world seemed to be learning of itself as ponies from all over the planet soon met the stranger Pegasus with the caring intent of all life. Fluttershy returned to Equestria once she recorded and then she brought the communities together, Zebras and the Andirian to the furthest lands of the southern continents, she accomplished her task in 50 years and so brought the whole world to an age of understanding. Then after 50 years of relative peace with the globe, the lands of the south engulfed themselves in strife as more advanced civilisations of the northern hemisphere began to forcefully invade, wars between religion and resources began, ideologies and mind sets collided and began a process of escalation. Equestria suffered from the same mistakes as that of the human race seemed to repeat on Nova Arcadia, war seemed inevitable, and then from this age war raged on for over 90 years until the dawn of the new era. After much conflict, Celestia managed to intervene and talk the powers of the world to an agreement, all agreed to cooperate, from then on it took decades of reconstruction before peace returned. Fluttershy went on as a teacher and doctor across the world, attempting to fix the globe, but instead her ideals were misplaced with equal rights and so began the communist like beliefs, it resulted in a final war which ended in 25 years of the world being isolated. Fluttershy retired from trying to work as a teacher and set herself in Everfree Forest and continued research on planet life and animals to hopefully help in terraforming planets in the future. The Fenrison war began with the imperial Fenris race and their emperor who attempted to take the Pegasi Oceanic regions, the war she returned as a medical officer with Rainbow Dash and then helped as she could till the end. 500 years later, she was now just a doctor working the Everfree city, the forests had all been wiped clean as time went on, she had no qualms over the loss, and she had helped in saving their DNA and genetic strands and other specimens to be sent to colony worlds that required an abundance of life.

Pinkie Pie lived the most significantly unique life, being the element of laughter she worked in the morale management department for Celestia, she brought out many party ideas and fun activities and things to do for ponies over the whole world. Her time in the department of Morale lasted 80 years before she came down with severe depression, heartbroken from her good friend Sargent Jordan Harter died from old age, he had worked in helping her be happy and taught her how others could be happy without parties, or how she could adjust the parties to function differently to allow much more diversity. Then he died from old age and radiation poisoning from years of fighting the war. It took practically everyone to get her going again, aside from drinking her problems away down at the bar down town for 20 years. Pinkie stayed with Twilight until she decided to create a new and wonderful celebration for all of Equestria, the Solaris Apex Celebration, it was on the day that Celestia was given the crown when her ruling brother died, and it was also the day that Jordan died, so she began a tradition of remembrance for the UCAF people lost throughout the ages. The tradition caught on, and so it lasted the centuries, Pinkie was happy once more, living in her memories, as sad as they might have been. She resides in Sugarcube Corner, the shop had been renovated to keep it looking brand new, she tried to preserve the old shop as much as possible, it was a treasure to her, and she ran it for all the little ponies who came along for the Nightmare Night celebrations, it was the least that she could do after so many years.

Now for Twilight herself, well the past 750 years plus had been eventful, so many things had come and gone, conflicts had come and pass, people had sure changed. But friendship, friendship never changes, or so she says. Friendship had not changed between the 6 friends, time had come and passed, but they still leaned on each other to support each other. Twilight served as an arcane science and development research division, she worked in creating new technologies, either for the use in general or in science or in war. The princesses had both requested the creation of certain advancements, due to the sensitive balance of power and the risks of finding something unfriendly out in the galaxy; the Equestrians had maintained an undercurrent of military strength in order to rise to meet any danger. But now joining the UCAF, they could relax the military.

That didn't mean that Twilight stopped research, it just meant that she didn't have as much of a rush to get things done prior to deadlines, tardiness hadn't set in though so she wasn't going crazy as did she had done before when she was trying to get work done. Over 750 years she had only 30 episodes in which she had gone that crazy, she tried to avoid the last one when she did something to a poor colt down at the library, the thought made her shiver, that poor colt wasn't going to recover any time soon.

Twilight wondered when the mane 6 were going to finally gather once more for their annual celebratory day together, she would have finally be able to attend after only being present via holographic interface the last 10 years. She needed the break, and she was happy to at least be able to meet Applejack's recent family members along with the others, not to mention her own descendant, Starswirl had been waiting since they last met with Luna.

But this year was to be special, Carl's brother was attending, Karl 0220 was coming for the celebration in absence of his youngest, she wanted to meet him finally since the Spartan supreme commander had been in attendance at the first contact and at the funeral of the 201st missing recon fleet.

Twilight was expecting also for the princesses to attend, they had more time than ever since they had both lost their actual position as ruling leaders. They were just figure heads so they had no qualms about coming along for the get together.

She sighed, if only Spike could come…

XXXXX

UCAF- Right of Rule- En Route to Eden Prime

Captain Adams wondered how long it would be before the ship arrived at Eden Prime; there was much to do as the UCAF went back into preparation to join the greater galaxy, the truce remained passive for all UCAF ships in the Traverse. But it was an unsteady truce which had seen many amendments due to the turian hierarchy, the UCAF ships only allowed armed transports and no major military vessels unless a ship was in distress. That was fine for many, but since the SA had joined the greater galaxy the batarians and pirates had slowly made their presence known, the humans of the SA were fuelling the damned market with new trade of slavery and assisted crime.

The UCAF had yet to feel the true effects, but this new boost in Batarian piracy had made them arrogant, it was only a matter of time before they regained their prior confidence and began their war with the UCAF once again, the UCAF wasn't going to stand for it and HIGH COM planned that if the SA did nothing about the increase in piracy and slavery they'd launch a major intervention force rather than adhere to the ridiculous demands of the council's treaty and pacts.

The only reason that the UCAF didn't break the pact and just go straight to war again with the council was because of war, the galaxy didn't want another war even though the turians were egging the UCAF to do so, and the SA was being pulled into the influence of attacking the UCAF in media and political rallies in their own colonies, ONI had begun an intervention by allowing special agents to infiltrate the levels of government in the HSA and cripple them should anything have to be done.

The only ones that the UCAF seemed to relate to for support was Cerberus, the agency founded by some pro human terrorist group, the UCAF was apprehensive of trusting this group and ONI was more inclined to send in a team of infiltrators to report their actions, so far nothing incriminating aside from the minor anti-alien sentiments.

Adams had been asked to get to Eden Prime due to a discovery that was related to the council and the HSA, it was said that it was more important than any damned political play that Adams had to usually sit through, he wondered what it was but all he received as information or vaguely anything was the name: Halo.

XXXXX

(There's a lot more to come, trust me on this, you'll be surprised at what's still to come!)

And I'd like to know, but does anyone have any story requests, don't worry I'm just lagging behind due to studies and my work load has completely exhausted me, which is why this chapter took roughly 2 weeks to write, I'm not kidding on that.)


End file.
